Consequences of Love
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Our tribe was peaceful, so peaceful. That was until warriors came and conquered our tribe. And unfortunately, I was a war captive. I was brought to another tribe as a churl. Though, I fell in love with an earl... that was the best thing that happened since I became a slave. Everything turned out fine between us. Until his brother caught us. And well there are consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! This is probably my most special story, I'll try. Well, I'll get back to Fixing a broken heart in just a little while, so, please, just enjoy this story. This is gonna be one bumpy ride.**

**LITTLE IMPORTANT NOTES:**

*** First of all, Ferb will be OOC and Candace will act like Phineas' shoulder to lean on. That means, Ferb and Candace's roles are kind of switched.**

*** I'm not really sure what time this is on, let's just say it's not near 55 BC or our present time, just between it.**

*** This WHOLE story happened at the English Channel. Let's just look at it this way, Isabella and her mom went to the English Channel instead of America, and the Flynns were the ones to go there instead of the Fletchers to America.**

*** A "churl" is a slave (war captive).**

*** An "earl" is a person which is in the ruling class.**

*** Women, whether we like it or not, were the lowest form in society; they were used for domestic duties and marriageable commodities only.**

*** The earls, who are men, should be warriors. They are required.**

*** The "Celts" is a tribe of agricultural people.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Birds chirping, the cool breeze, the trees swaying, the people happily working. It was another ordinary day. A peaceful life.

"Isabella, shall we go?" Her mother asked

Isabella nodded then carried the basket of strawberries. They started walking home. When they reached their little cozy home, Isabella put down the basket.

"Mom, I heard some people earlier at the field, they said that there's going to be war, is it true?" Isabella asked

"It's not true, nobody would want to conquer our fields." Vivian replied

"Oh well." She shrugged

She went out of the house, to the front yard bringing a weaved bucket with water with her. She sprinkled the small flowers with water. Just then, a horn was blown once. She turned her attention to the sound.

"One blow, storm,"

Another blow.

"Two blows, a ship's coming by."

Another blow.

"Three blows means," her eyes went wide then gasped, "a war."

She ran inside then looked for her mother.

"Mom! There's a war!" Isabella said

"I told you already, it's not true." Vivian responded

"But it is." Isabella forced

Vivian sighed then said, "I am going to the other side of the island. I will be back in a couple of days."

Her mother left her. She ran to the place where people ran away from. When she reached there, the warriors, their opponents, had started fighting the people. One by one, people were killed. When the last man was killed, leaving Isabella all alone, the warriors started to walk to her. Isabella, who was left paralyzed by the sight, was taken as the war captive.

* * *

"Phineas, I told you, you need to be prepared, the ship's going to be returning and we'll be sent to fight others." Ferb said as he and his brother take a walk through the fields where churls planted.

"And I told you that I don't want to kill other people." Phineas responded with a frown

"What will you do then? You can't just be waiting for nothing." Ferb said

Just then, the warriors who captured Isabella was passing by with her yelling, "Let me go!"

"I'm not going to-."

He laid his eyes on Isabella.

He walked to the warriors then said, "Let go of her."

The warriors stopped dragging Isabella.

"Where'd you get her?" Phineas asked

Ferb groaned then said, "If you'll need me, I'll be preparing myself."

He walked away.

"You may go now." Phineas said to the warriors and they obeyed his orders.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Those people abducted me." She replied without looking at Phineas, "Could you help me get back?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck then replied, "I can't do that, sorry."

She put her face in her hands then sobbed quietly.

"Oh, stop crying." Phineas said

"Why would I? I'm never going to see my mom again." Isabella cried

"Well, I guess you could, start over."

She looked at her then he gave her a wide grin then offered his hand.

"My name's Phineas."

She accepted his hand then shook it, "Isabella."

He removed his hand from hers.

"Now listen, we can't be seen together, my kind can't be seen with your kind."

She nodded.

"Come now, I'll bring you to the person who will show you your earls." Phineas said then they both started walking away.

_'She looks... nice.'_

'His warriors may be the one who captured me, but I would love to spend time with him.'

* * *

Phineas brought Isabella to the head of the whole tribe.

"A new one?" The head asked

Phineas nodded.

"You may leave."

Phineas left her alone.

"Are you from the Celts?" He asked

"Yes." She replied

"Marvelous, do you know fishing or hunting?"

Isabella shook her head no.

"Oh my, you may have difficulties then. Bring her to the Flynn-Fletchers."

The warriors brought Isabella to the home of her earls.

* * *

"Phineas where have you been wandering?" Linda, his mother, asked

"I brought a new war captive to the head." Phineas replied

"A new one?" His sister, Candace, groaned, "Those warriors have to stop doing that."

"Why stop if you get stronger every time you get one?" Ferb asked

"Would you two stop fighting against each others' opinions." Linda said, "Anyway, what tribe did he or she come from?"

"I think she came from the Celts' tribe." Phineas replied

When Linda was about to ask another question, someone knocked on their door. She opened it then saw warriors.

"Linda Flynn-Fletcher?" One asked

Linda nodded.

"We brought you a churl."

They got out of the way then walked away. Linda was the first one to get sight.

"Hello young lady, what's your name?" She asked

"Isabella."

"Isabella? I know that name!" Phineas said then peeked his head out the door

Isabella waved her hand then Phineas had a wide grin on his face.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again." He said

"You too." Isabella replied

"So... I'll talk to my brother for a minute." Candace said then pushed Phineas to the corner of the room

She smirked then said, "I sense something."

"So what is it?" Phineas asked

"Somebody likes a girl." She replied in a singing tone

"Who? Me?" He asked

"Who else then?" She asked

"Candace, Candace, Candace," he started as he slowly shook his head, "Do you really think that I like Isabella?"

Candace stared at him for a minute or two then simply answered, "Yes."

"Fine. Maybe I do like her a little bit." Phineas said with arms crossed

"A little bit? You sure?" Candace asked

"Absolutely." He replied

"Let's just see about that." Candace said

"Shall we make a bet then?" Phineas asked

"A bet? Okay." Candace replied

"Sure, now I know that I like Isabella, so, if I end up being her lover and vice versa, you win, and if not, I clearly win." Phineas said

"Loser must be the winner's slave, slave as in you or I will bring breakfast to the other." Candace replied then her arms crossed

"Deal."

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas stared dreamily at Isabella as she was taught by his mother all the things churls do. She listened attentively to Linda and with every move she makes, Phineas would sigh dreamily. This was noticed by his sister who snapped him out of his stupor. He looked at her curiously as if asking her what was going on.

"You sure you want to keep going on with the deal?" Candace asked as she tilted her head a little bit to the left

"Of course, what makes you think that I would want to give up?" Phineas asked

Candace grinned mischievously then yelled, "Mom! Phineas told me that he's in love!" as she cupped her mouth with her right hand and waved her left hand frantically in the air

"What?!" Phineas asked as he blushed from pink to red quickly

"Oh, my baby's all grown up! I can't believe that you like a girl already. It just was like yesterday that you were taking your first steps." Linda said ever so cheerfully

Phineas looked over at Isabella who looked at the ground sadly.

"Fine, I admit it. I am, I really am." Phineas replied as he crossed his arms, "But she's no ordinary girl."

"Oh please, you don't even talk to any other girl other than Isabella." Candace mumbled, with her hands on her waist, then her brother nudged her, "Fine I won't say a word."

"Good." Phineas replied, "I'll be off to my room now."

Phineas went quickly to his room, trying to get away from the more humiliating things his mom was going to say.

"I think I'm going to follow him and make fun of him-. I mean show him what love really means." Candace said then followed her brother

* * *

"So, I saw Isabella's reaction earlier." Phineas said as Candace leaned her right arm against the door frame, "And she seemed hurt."

"See, she likes you too." Candace smirked

"I do not know about that." He mumbled, "I mean, how would a girl like me if I'm like this? I don't do anything."

"Don't say that, you still do something, right? Like, be my brother." Candace stated as she stood firmly

"Candace, that's not doing something, you know." He sighed then sat on his bed with a slouch, "I just feel so… useless."

"Useless? Useless! Phineas Flynn, you do not call yourself 'useless'! You are never useless! If you are useless, then how did I survive all these years? Phineas," She sighed, "don't call yourself useless. I lived with you the rest of my life. Who was there when dad said that I am going to be married to Jeremy? Who was there when our real dad died? Who was there when I had a disagreement with Ferb? Who was there Phineas? I needed help all the time, and you were there. You were there to be my brother, to be Phineas. And that, is something you always do."

Phineas smiled wide and walked to his sister.

He hugged her tight and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem, little brother." She replied as she hugged back, "Just remember that, always."

* * *

Night started to fall and Candace went to Phineas' room to check up on him.

"Phineas," She whispered then caught her brother's attention who was currently carving something out of a small rock with a knife with his body laid lazily on the bed, "are you mad at me, about earlier?"

"No, why would I be?" Phineas replied, "And besides, you showed me how important I really am, I should actually thank you for today."

She smiled weakly, "Great!"

She walked out of the room and left her brother alone.

* * *

Isabella woke up early the next day and did her chores. On her way to the kitchen she walked into Phineas.

"Good morning." Phineas grinned

"Uh, good morning." She replied simply

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, his smile quickly turning into a worried frown

"Oh no, nothing's wrong." She quickly denied

"It was about yesterday isn't it?" He asked

"A little," she sighed

"A little?" He repeated

"Fine, fine, not just a little." She admitted

"Why are you bothered about it?" He asked

"Well, I don't know." She shrugged

"Oh, I see, you're jealous." He teased as he put his hands at his sides

"Jealous? Why would I be?" She chuckled nervously

"Hmm… I don't really know." He shrugged, "Oh well."

He walked away slowly. When he was out of ear shot and she couldn't see him anymore, he ran to Candace's room, barged in and sat on her bed.

"So, guess who just asked Isabella." He smiled wide

"Phineas!" She yelled then pushed him off the bed, "I'm sleeping!"

"Oh right, sorry." He giggled

He then went back to his room and stared out the window and thought about things.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas looked through his bedroom's window and sighed dreamily.

"Yep," He thought, "I really lost that bet."

Even though he lost his bet with his sister, he was still more than happy. He laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, he then got curious.

"Hmm, if I'm going to be in love with her, I might as well tell, but then we can't be seen together. And it'll be forbidden love." He mumbled then thought for a second, "Now what's a perfect way to enjoy forbidden love? And where will be our secret meeting place?"

He sat down quickly, picked up a piece of paper and wrote quickly.

Isabella entered the kitchen then let out an exhausted sigh. Vanessa looked at her curiously and raised an eye brow.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked

"It's nothing." She mumbled, "I'm just tired."

"I agree, even the other slaves around here are tired, always, and not just because there are six earls in this house." Vanessa replied

"I believe that. And by the way, what are you doing here?" Isabella asked as she tilted her head

"Oh so if you're an earl and an earl's wife you can't cook?" She asked playfully

"Okay okay," Isabella replied as she playfully rolled her eyes, "You know, of all the people in this house, only four are kind to me."

"Name them please." Vanessa said

"Well, you, Candace, Candace and Phineas' mom and Phineas." Isabella stated

"Ooh, Phineas huh? You're friends with him?" Vanessa asked

"Yes, yes I am." Isabella replied proudly

"I'll tell you a fact since you're new here. Do you know that Phineas doesn't go friends with other girls if she won't be a family member?" Vanessa asked as she nudged Isabella slightly

"I don't get it." She said curiously

Vanessa groaned then explained, "Ever since Phineas was a little boy, his friends are all boys. Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb. Only those four. And the only girls she talked to was me, Candace, and his mom. Meaning, all the girls he ever became friends with, outside the family, is you. That means he wants to be part of your family, and he wants you to become included in this family."

"Oh, that means much." Isabella said as she nodded, "But wait, if he's my friend, then it means, ever since he first saw me, he, liked me?"

Vanessa nodded, "Mhm. Though Phineas isn't the type of guy who likes girls quickly."

"Love at first sight." Isabella mumbled

"Indeed, love at first sight." Vanessa sighed

Vanessa looked through the window and saw Phineas walking to the kitchen. She then smiled mischievously.

"I tell you girl, if Phineas comes in through that door in about five seconds, he's your soul mate." Vanessa said

"One, two, three, four, five."

As if on cue, Phineas entered the kitchen and smiled at Isabella. Isabella stared at the door in awe.

"Told you." Vanessa whispered then she giggled, "Now, I'll give you two some privacy."

She put the fire out and exited the room, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone.

"Um, Isabella, I, uh…" he started, "I just… wanted to know… if, um, you aren't doing anything… tonight."

Isabella nodded slowly, "I'm kind of… free."

"Great! Could you, um, go out… with me?" He asked as he blushed lightly

"Wait, isn't that kind of against the rules?" Isabella asked

"I know, but, it's not if nobody knows." Phineas shrugged

"Phineas you're betting your freedom just to go out with me?" She asked

"Mhm." He replied slowly

"Okay then. Where shall we be going?" She asked

"Oh, uh, at the Forbidden Rendezvous." Phineas whispered

"Forbidden Rendezvous?" She asked curiously

"Yes, um, before, people were allowed to go there but then the prophecy says that the tree there is a foundation of love between an earl and churl, so they prevented people to go there so that it won't happen, but some old people say that it's bound to happen, but they still wouldn't let people go there." He explained

"Aww, what a cute love story, I'm sure the churl's lucky." Isabella said

"Whoever they may be, they're both lucky." Phineas stated

Isabella nodded her agreement.

"So about that date-."

"I would love to go there. So see you later." Isabella said then left the kitchen

"Okay, um, thanks." He grinned awkwardly

It was about ten when Phineas knocked on the door of Isabella's bedroom. She quietly opened the room and exited. They tiptoed out of the house and made their way to the outskirts of the town. They walked through a small forest and entered the Forbidden Rendezvous. They caught sight of the single tree that was near the cliff.

"I don't think anybody would want to go here." Isabella stated

"Lots do, you know. They say that this is one of the most romantic places in the whole tribe. I'm not sure why." Phineas said

He looked at Isabella. Her hair flowed in the breeze, the moonlight made her eyes glisten and there seemed to have a glow around her. Even if it was just his imagination, or a fake projection of his eyes, he was certain of one thing, and one thing only. He was in love with her. Deeply, and madly in love.

They walked to the tree and sat down. Isabella looked at the bark of the tree and studied it.

"Hmm, P and I?" She asked

"Yes, Paul and Irene used to go here very often." Phineas replied

"Who are Paul and Irene?" Isabella asked curiously as she looked at Phineas' face

"They were the longest staying couple. They died when I was about seven years old. They died together and in peace. But still, some say Paul and Irene weren't the people who were 'meant to be' always staying here." Phineas replied

"So who will be those people?" Isabella asked

"I hope it's us." Phineas whispered

"Us? But, Phineas-."

"You heard that?" He asked in bewilderment

"Yes, you said it out loud after all." Isabella replied

"I thought it was just in my mind." He said

"Well, it's not." Isabella giggled

She stayed silent for a moment then spoke up again.

"I had a little talk with Vanessa earlier."

"What did you talk about?" He asked

"You." Isabella replied, "She told me how you don't notice other girls. How I'm the only girl you're friends with outside your family. And the fact that, you've been struck with love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" Phineas asked

"Love at first sight, really." She repeated, "You fell in love with… me."

He gulped then said awkwardly, "Now that you know, doesn't it make you feel… awkward?"

She just shrugged.

"Love isn't supposed to be felt awkwardly." She stated

"Okay now I'm really confused about that statement." Phineas said

She sighed then stared straight to the moon. "I don't feel awkward about it, to be honest, I feel giddy, happy, excited, ecstatic. I'm just, scared of what might happen. Because, you know, when I fall in love with you too much, and you fall in love with me so deeply, then the time comes where we need to break up, it'll hurt me too much."

"I won't be replacing you in my heart." He said then held her hands and looked straight into her eyes, "Isabella, whether if you won't like me back, I promise to love you just the same. And if I am to pick how I'll die, it would be because we'll separate."

She smiled at him endearingly and then quickly hugged him tight.

"And I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days." She whispered

He hugged her back and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered

* * *

**Criticism? Okay, but no flames please :) **

**cece3457: Thank you for reviewing :) Yep, I'm going canon**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: I'll try. And thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter ahead :/**

**Anyway, I do not own anything.**

* * *

Phineas was now laying his head on Isabella's lap as she played with his hair.

"How long have you liked me like this?" Isabella asked, looking at him straight through his eyes

"Since the day I've laid my eyes on you." He replied sweetly as he caressed her face

"But, wait, what if the time you need to get married is near? Where will I be then?" She asked

He sat down beside her.

"Isabella, that day won't come yet. I'm still sixteen. We have all the time in the world." He stated

"I know that, but what if you're twenty-three already, and we're still in love, what will happen then?" She asked

He stared into her eyes and flashed her a sympathetic grin.

"Isabella, if that kind of thing happens, we'll just, run away so we could be together." He smiled

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'd do that? For me?" She asked

"Isabella, I'd do anything for you." He put his arm around her

"Even if you will disobey your parents?" She asked

He pulled her closer.

"Even that."

She snuggled closer to him.

"I just, I don't know, couldn't get this whole thing straight for both our futures." She sighed, "And what if someone sees us and tells your parents? I am going to get hanged by this."

"Isabella," He stated very seriously, "I'll tell you this, this is just the beginning. Whether we like it or not, we've fallen in love with each other. And nothing is going to stop that. And you're not going to get hanged, Isabella, I'm sure mom's going to make a way to not get you killed in any way."

She hugged him tight.

* * *

"Come on, Isabella." Phineas said as he silently opened the door

He let the girl first to go in, being a gentleman himself.

"Don't be noisy." He whispered

They tiptoed towards Isabella's room which was by the far end of the house. Anytime, Vanessa can be awake, well, actually, she is awake, just on her early morning stroll. Isabella opened the door, the silent creaking could be heard throughout the house.

"Good night." He whispered

She giggled silently, "You know that it's morning right?"

"I know, but it's my way of saying good bye to someone." He shrugged, "Anyway, see you later."

Isabella entered the room and Phineas closed the door for her. With a weak sigh and a smile he turned around, only to see Vanessa behind him, only about five inches away, coming eye to eye with her, and completely startling the boy.

He jumped slightly by this and attempted to shout but his hands quickly covered his mouth.

"What are you doing there?" She asked mischievously

"Nothing, I, I was just," He paused for a while, "waking Isabella up. Yeah, I was waking her up, so, that, um, she could cook the breakfast."

"You can do it yourself you know. And you know how to do it by yourself, you're just making an excuse so you can see her, right now." Vanessa teased

Phineas blushed a light red, "No I did not." He crossed his arms

"Oh yes you did." She giggled

"No!" Phineas snapped

Vanessa laughed loudly, "You look cute when you do that."

Isabella opened the door after changing her clothes. She looked like someone who had just woken up.

"Good morning." She smiled at the two

"Good morning, Isabella." Vanessa cheerfully greeted, like she always does

"Morning." Phineas mumbled, "I'll be off to my room then, sister-in-law."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Vanessa asked, annoyed

Vanessa went to her room then Isabella proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

"Finally, done with the day's worth of work." Isabella breathed a sigh of relief

She opened the door slightly but felt a hand on her wrist. She shrieked a little then turned around into the dark.

"Shh." Phineas whispered

"Oh Phineas, you startled me." She whispered back

"Sorry." He apologized, "Anyway, you coming tonight?"

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously

"The forbidden rendezvous." He replied simply

"Ooh, I'd love to." She smiled

They went out of the house quickly and went through the forest, to their designated place.

"I love it here." She sighed

"Well I love you more." He replied

She giggled a little.

"Oh you." She stated

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! :)**

**Still don't own anything!**

* * *

Their meetings had continued for a month and a half. The couple had hidden it, and they were successful. Nobody knew of their meetings.

"Isabella." Phineas whispered, "Isabella where are you?"

He walked to Isabella's room and knocked lightly.

"What are you doing there?" He turned around and saw Isabella

Phineas smiled a bit then dragged her.

"Come on, I need to show you something." He said

He dragged her to the Forbidden Rendezvous. They walked under the tree and sat on a carpet.

"What were you going to show me?" She asked sweetly

"This." He replied then pulled out a remote. He pressed a big red button on the remote then they started floating from the ground.

"Whoa, Phineas!" Isabella gasped in awe, "Now did you do this?"

He just shrugged, "It's just what I do."

"Now, let's go. We have some exploring to do." Phineas stated

They hovered from the Forbidden Rendezvous to the outside borders of the island.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Isabella asked

"I'm sure." He held her hand for assurance

She rested her head on his shoulder.

http : '/'/' www . youtube . com '/' watch ? v = MJLOCAWkRoc

**Phineas: **_I can show you the world__  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

"Princess?" She giggled, "Really?"

"Well you're my princess."

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

He held both her hands and spread it open and stood up with her. He smiled widely and she looked back at him and smiled too.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming._

She turned back to him and brought her arms around his neck.

**Isabella:** _A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

He blushed.

**Phineas:** _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Isabella: **_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

**Phineas: **_Don't you dare close your eyes  
_

**Isabella:** _A hundred thousand things to see_

**Phineas: **_Hold your breath - it gets better_

**Isabella:** _I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

**Phineas: **_A whole new world_

**Isabella:** _Every turn a surprise_

**Phineas:** _With new horizons to pursue__  
_

**Isabella:** _Every moment gets better_

**Both:** _I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

Phineas wrapped his hands around her waist.

******Phineas: **_A whole new world_

**Isabella:** ___A whole new world_

**Phineas: **_That's where we'll be_

**Isabella: **___That's where we'll be_

**Phineas: **_A thrilling chase_

**Isabella:** _A wondrous place_

**Both: **_For you and me  
_

He leaned in close to her, his eyes closing in the process. She closed her eyes completely then broke free from the boy.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, turning around

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly

She sat down on the edge of the carpet, feet dangling. "Nothing."

He followed her and sat down next to her.

"You know, if you don't want to, I won't force you." He shrugged

He put his arms around her shoulder and she laid down her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They landed back at the house with an awkward atmosphere.

"Well, I better get going." Isabella sighed, "Good night Phineas."

She entered her room quietly and Phineas followed to his room. He laid down on the bed sadly.

"I've done something terribly wrong and I don't know how to fix it." He said to himself, "If you only didn't want to do that you know."

Phineas heard a rustling at the far end of his room, at the dark. He sat up immediately.

"Wh-Who's there?" He asked

He curled himself at his head board.

"I'm warning you, I have something dangerous here." He said as he pulled out his dagger from his bedside table

He heard light footsteps coming towards him and he lit a torch, seeing his sister there.

"Candace what are you doing here?" He asked, putting back the dagger and finally sitting comfortably

"I heard that you know." She stated then took a seat on his bed

"What did you hear?" He asked

"Phineas Flynn, what did you do to her?" She asked sternly

He knew better than to lie to his sister. Especially when she uses her whole name.

"I didn't do anything actually. I just, tried to kiss her but she didn't want to, so nothing happened." He replied

"Oh." She replied

There was a short silence before Candace spoke up again.

"Where have you been bringing her for the past month?" She asked plainly

"I've been um, bringing her to the..." He paused then mumbled the next parts, "The Forbidden Rendezvous."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked

"The Forbidden Rendezvous." He muttered

"Speak up or I tell everyone." She threatened

"The Forbidden Rendezvous!" He spat out, "But don't tell anyone, please. We promised and mom's not going to agree."

She put her arm on his back and patted it lightly.

"You know, I'm proud of you." She smiled warmly at her brother, "Who knew you'd actually have a girl."

He frowned at the last statement.

"But still Phinny," She hugged him tightly

She let go of her hug and looked him straight in the eye, "I won the bet."

She stood up and walked up to the door frame.

"Sleep early little bro, because tomorrow, you'll be my servant." She stated

"Awesome, awesome, awesome!" She whispered as she walked all the way to her room, "Awesome, awesome, awesome!"

Phineas shook his head and sighed happily, "That's my sister."

* * *

Phineas ate his breakfast with his brother, mother, father, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law.

"You're quite early today, Phineas." His mother remarked

Phineas just shrugged, "Let's just say I didn't do much last night."

He looked at Isabella slightly and smiled weakly. The girl returned the smile and got down to her work.

"Anyway, where's your sister? She should be here by now." Linda added

A sound of a bell ringing was heard and Phineas rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh Phineas? Where are thou, brother servant?"

"Was that Candace?" Lawrence asked

"I'm coming, Candy!"

Phineas sat up from his seat and walked up to Isabella. He slipped a letter to her hand when she gave him the food. He proceeded to his sister's bedroom to be the girl's servant. Isabella walked to the kitchen and opened the note and read.

_'Meet me at the Forbidden Rendezvous . Even this is the last night, just please go there._

_- Phineas.'_

* * *

Phineas knocked on the door and entered.

"Okay, here's breakfast." Phineas announced cheerfully

"Did you follow me?" Candace asked as she took the food from Phineas

"Yeah, I just hope she goes there." He sighed

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she will." Candace assured

* * *

"I'm going out with Jeremy tonight," Candace said as she entered the kitchen where Isabella was cleaning, "so, less two plates for dinner, okay?"

Isabella nodded.

A few minutes later, Vanessa entered the kitchen, finding Isabella.

"Oh Isabella. Thank goodness you're here. Ferb and I are having a meeting with other earls tonight, so, you'll only cook for yourself and Phineas." Vanessa said, "Anyway, Candace and I talked for a bit and opened up on what had been happening for the past month. And well, I think you should do what your heart tells you."

Isabella smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks for the advice, Vanessa."

"No, I should be thanking you. You've made my only brother-in-law happy, and that is what we've been waiting for, for the past years. You completely changed him and I'm happy that you did."

She turned around to exit the room but recalled something.

"Oh, I remember. Isabella, please do your best next week. All the families are voting to make someone freemen. Maximum of one churl each. This is your chance Isabella. You can be with Phineas." She announced gleefully

"Really?" Isabella asked excitedly

"Yeah, only six out of seven, Isabella. And you've already got my vote, Candace's, mom's, Jeremy's and Phineas'."

"Wow, there is a big chance then?" She asked

"We're a hundred percent sure that you will be." Vanessa frowned a bit, "Are you still willing to work when you become one?"

"I'll still work, for sure." She smiled, "I want to be with all of you everyday, you know."

Vanessa's smile went back to her face.

"Guess I better get going." She said as she went out of the kitchen, "Future sister-in-law."

* * *

**Review please :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Isabella knocked on the stone door at Phineas' room.

"Come in." He called from inside

Isabella opened the door to the room and peeked in.

"Dinner's ready." She announced

"Were you even thinking about going there?" He asked

"I'm sorry, but, no." Isabella whispered

"I knew you weren't going to go." He replied then patted an empty space next to him, motioning the girl to sit down beside him

"I didn't kiss you not because I didn't love you, Phineas. I didn't do it because if I like it, I'd love you more and I don't want to because that time will come and I don't want to get hurt." She explained, "I hope you understand."

"I know that." He replied simply, "So are we calling everything off?"

"What everything?" Isabella asked sadly

"I thought we were-."

"Yes I know we were all the way from friends to lovers." She giggled, "I just want to lighten up the mood."

"So, are we staying as friends? Just friends?" He asked, hoping a better response

"I don't know." She replied then scooted a bit closer to him, "We could still be more than that, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled

* * *

A few hours later, heavy rain poured down at the village and the two were still left at the place with no one with them. Isabella shivered then covered a blanket on herself. The teenager opened her eyes and finally accepted that she will not have a wink of sleep, due to habit. She tiptoed towards Phineas' room with an extra blanket in hand. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. She entered the room and realized that it was fully unoccupied. She lit up a torch and went searching for the boy.

"Phineas!" She called, "Phineas where are you?"

Isabella looked for Phineas everywhere in the whole house but found no clue.

_'He mustn't be there.' _Isabella nervously thought

She was about to exit the house when she herd and ear piercing scream that came from the backyard. Isabella ran towards the back door and found Phineas outside, in the rain, and screaming.

"Why does it have to be like this?!" He yelled, loud and clear for anyone who was a few meters away

Isabella looked carefully at the boy. If it wasn't for the rain, Isabella would have indicated clearly that the boy was crying.

"Phineas! What are you doing there?" She asked as she tried to pull the boy into a dried place

"I-I-Isabella," He choked, "I'm sorry, I really am."

He hugged her tight and he patted his back.

"Shh, it's okay now, Phineas." She whispered

"This is all my fault." He cried

"Come on, we need to get you inside." She said then helped him up

Isabella brought Phineas to the house and let him sit down at the kitchen. She brought a big piece of clean cloth and wrapped it over him.

"Why did you think going out to the rain was going to resolve anything?" She asked

He just looked down sadly and said nothing.

"Look Phineas," She started, "I don't mean to get angry at you, I'm not even angry at you, I just." She sighed, "Why were you outside?"

"I'm really sorry." He whispered

She sat down next to him and hugged his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Everything's okay, Phineas. You did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing." She replied

Phineas' sobs quieted down little by little until it went silent.

"You okay now?" She whispered

He nodded slightly.

"You should probably change your clothes, you're going to get pneumonia from those." Isabella stated

* * *

The sun rose up, casting a bright light that shone down at the place. The grass and tress were slightly damp by the rain that occurred the night before. The sound of a bell ringing was heard throughout the house, followed by a small yell. Phineas shifted a little and moaned a bit. Isabella, being the light sleeper she is, opened her eyes slowly and stretched her arms. She took a look at the unfamiliar place and realized that she was in Phineas' room,, on the floor. She quickly ran to the dining room and saw Phineas' family there.

"Good morning." Vanessa greeted

"Sorry, sorry. I'm really really sorry." She apologized quickly

"It's okay." Linda replied

"Just don't do it again." Lawrence added

"Lawrence." Linda warned

Isabella bit her lip and walked to the kitchen.

"Isabella, would you go be a dear and call Phineas from his room?" Linda asked

Isabella nodded enthusiastically.

She made her way to the boy's room and saw that he was up and getting dressed.

"Your mom's calling you." Isabella announced

"Yeah." He replied

_'He sounded sick.' _Isabella thought

Phineas exited his room then Isabella's hand flew to his forehead.

"I'm fine." He moaned then sneezed a bit"You're fine alright. If you think fine means burning hot and ghostly pale." She said

Phineas removed her hand on his forehead.

"I. Am. Fine. I can do this."

He walked all the way to the dining room but had difficulties that needed Isabella's aid. When he finally succeeded, he sat on his proper chair and his mother gasped.

"Phineas, you're sick. What did you do?" Linda worriedly asked as she walked up to her youngest son

"Mom, like I told Isabella, I'm fine. I just need to rest a little." He replied

Phineas coughed up a little then rested his elbow on the table and slouched a bit. Isabella sat next to him and served up his breakfast. She held up his breakfast. She held up his spoon and started feeding him.

"No." He said simply

"You can't not eat." Isabella said

"No." He repeated

"Please."

Phineas closed his mouth tight and shook his head quickly.

"He can be a stubborn little boy." Vanessa stated

"I am not little." He said

"Come on Phineas." Isabella forced

"No." Phineas protested

"Well okay, if you don't want to." She brought the plate to the kitchen

"Well someone's grumpy today." Vanessa muttered

Phineas groaned then followed Isabella.

"Sorry, again, now for being grumpy." He said

"You need to stay at your seat, you can feel dizzy." Isabella replied

Phineas nodded and went back to his seat.

"Mom," Candace, who walked for her breakfast instead of being served, said, "Jeremy's parents invited you for dinner tonight."

"Oh sweetie, I can't go, Phineas is sick and needs someone to take care of him." Linda replied

"But, they're going to talk about something about the marriage." Candace stated

"Well I can't be absent on that one can't I?" Linda asked, "Okay."

"Oh, um, my parents wanted to see Ferb." Vanessa interrupted, "We won't be here for the night too."

"Well someone's going to take care of Phineas." Linda said

"I could." Isabella interrupted, "I mean, if you want to."

The girls of the family looked at Isabella.

"Are you sure? You might catch his fever." Linda said

"That's okay with me." Isabella stated

"If you're sure about it then okay. But if you change your mind, anytime. Just tell us." Linda stated

Isabella nodded then helped Phineas to his room.

"You didn't have to do that, and mom was right, you could get my fever." He stated

"Phineas, I'd do anything, I mean anything, to get you healed." Isabella said

Phineas laid down on his bed and Isabella exited the room.

* * *

**What a dramatic chapter -.-**

**Review please :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter -.-"**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**That night...**

Isabella brought a stone basin with warm water to Phineas' room. She opened the door, put the basin on the table near the bed and pulled the clean cloth that hung over her shoulder. She looked sadly at Phineas and put her hand on his forehead.

"You're still sick." She breathed

She dipped the cloth in the water and squeezed it. She folded it and placed it on Phineas' forehead. She sat down on the small chair beside the bed.

"If it wasn't for me, you won't be here." She sighed, "If it wasn't for that... kiss."

**Candace's POV**

"Phineas we're goi-."

I entered Phineas' room and saw that Isabella was kissing my brother. She stayed like that for a few seconds, just kissing him. I exited the room and closed the door silently. I rested my back at the door and smiled mischievously.

"Oh Vanessa,"

**Isabella's POV**

I looked at the young boy who was breathing steadily. It was that kiss which caused everything. I blinked a few times and leaned in. I was a few inches from his mouth. I leaned in a bit closer. I could feel his breathing and I'm definitely sure he could feel mine. We were so close that if he moves just a little bit our lips will unite. I stayed like that for a few minutes and finally sighed. I knew that I wouldn't do this without his permission. And I couldn't really do this.

I sat back down on my chair and gave up.

"I can't do this." I whispered

I stood up and exited the room.

**Phineas' POV**

I removed the cloth from my forehead and placed it back to the basin. I sat down and stared at the door. Isabella had just left the room. We were so close.

I groaned then the door started to open. I quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep.

"He's still sleeping." Vanessa, I think, said

"No he's not." Candace replied, "Phineas, Isabella's leaving the house, oh, she's bringing her stuff."

I quickly opened my eyes and ran to the door, and feeling nauseous. Vanessa and Candace held both my arms so I wouldn't fall.

"Thanks." I muttered

We went back to my room and helped me sit down on the bed.

"So why did you have to fool me?" I asked

"Well I saw something earlier." Candace started, "I saw your girl kissing you when you were asleep."

"She wasn't." I replied

"I thought she did." Vanessa stated

"She didn't. She just stayed like that. She was a centimeter away from me." I sighed, "I almost wanted to move closer to her that time."

"So, nothing happened?" Candace asked

"Yet." I paused, "I hope so."

Vanessa and Candace giggled a bit then exited the room.

"Rest now bro." Candace finished

* * *

**Please review :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back! :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas took the next three days for healing himself, his family helping, especially Isabella. The three days made Isabella and Phineas' bond stronger and eliminate the awkwardness that had been created at the Forbidden Rendezvous.

"I've been feeling a lot better these past few days." Phineas muttered as he looked up at Isabella who was sweeping around the room

"Well, that's great." She smiled without looking at him

Phineas sighed and turned to the closed door. He sat down and looked down.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He asked

She looked at him then stopped sweeping. She walked to his bed and sat down next to him. Isabella looked at the boy's right hand and extended her right hand and slowly held it. Both teens looked down at their entwined hands. Phineas looked up at Isabella the same time she decided to steal a quick glance at him. She blushed lightly, smiled weakly and shrugged.

"I'm not mad at you." She whispered

"So, why have you been ignoring me? Or not talking to me?" He asked sadly

She quickly pulled him in a tight hug to his surprise.

"I was ignoring you." She admitted, "Because I'm scared of falling in love."

He pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"But, wait, don't you love me?" He asked

She turned around.

"You don't like me. Why didn't you just leave me or told me even before everything started?" He asked

"I-I-."

"Why? So you can play with me?" He asked, starting to grow mad

"N-No Phin, you don-."

"Did you want to break my heart first?" He asked

"Phineas you don't under-."

"Didn't you listen to your conscience to-."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Isabella interrupted, tears streaming down her face

She ran out of the room with her hands on her face. She bumped into Candace and Vanessa in the hallway.

"Hey what happened?" Vanessa asked

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Candace asked

She just choked on her tears.

"Did Phineas have something to do with this?" Vanessa asked

"Ph-Ph-Phineas." She cried

"What? What happened?" Candace asked

She sat down on the floor and cried.

"Whatever your problem is, I know you can resolve it." Vanessa stated

"I-It's jus-just..." She started, "I think I'm starting to fall in love with him."

Vanessa and Candace looked at each other. Both girls knew this was coming soon and both also knew that this wasn't good for the couple.

"Look, fix yourself for a while and meet me at my room, okay?" Isabella nodded

She slowly made her way to her room and the two adults watched her go.

"Phineas Flynn!" The two adults yelled

Phineas gulped and took a peek from his door.

"Um... yes?"

* * *

Isabella entered Vanessa's room after knocking. She took a look around and found that Ferb was the only one in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ferb asked

"Oh, uh, Vanessa told me that I should go here." Isabella answered

He stared at her suspiciously for a few seconds then turned away to continue his own business.

Isabella waited by the door for a few minutes then Vanessa entered.

"Your guest's here." Ferb announced then he exited the house

Vanessa smiled at Isabella and sat down on a stone chair and gave Isabella permission to sit across her.

"So, he cornered you with questions, right?" Vanessa asked

"Yes." She whispered, "But it's clearly my fault."

"How can you say that?" Vanessa interrogated

"Well, I, I should've told him that I didn't like him the first time 'round." Isabella replied

"You didn't like him?"

"I didn't, but then I realized how... wrong I was and how I like Phineas. He's a really nice guy, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but along the way, I, realized how I liked him after all. Well I don't actually like him. I'm in love."

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm suffering with writer's block :(**

**Review please :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back! Bringing you the next chapter!**

**Still not owning anything.**

* * *

Isabella closed her eyes as she stared at the dreaded door. She sighed, opened her eyes and pushed the door slightly open.

"Um, Phineas?" She asked, "Your mom's looking for you."

"I think she knows that I'm here, cause, well, I've been here for the past two weeks." He chuckled a bit

"Yes, I-I'll tell her that, thank you." Isabella stated

"Wait!" Phineas ran to the door, held Isabella's wrist and pulled her in

He quickly slammed the door shut and grabbed Isabella's other wrist, forcing her to face him but Isabella, resisting the urge to look at the red-head boy.

"Vanessa told me something." He whispered, still not releasing his grip on her, "And I seriously feel guilty and I just wanted to say-."

"Phineas can I bor-." Ferb walked in and saw Phineas holding Isabella's hands tightly and closely, "What are you doing here? You know that you are not allowed in the rooms with a male living in it. Even in my and Vanessa's room you're not allowed. Even at Candace and Jeremy's room you're not allowed. Even at mom and dad's room you're not allowed. And especially a boy's room. You are strictly not allowed!"

Phineas let Isabella's hands go gently. She looked down as she took in Ferb's lecture, all the while stopping himself from crying.

"Yes, yes. I understand." She nodded, "I-I'm sorry."

She made her way out the room while Phineas just stared angrily at his brother.

"What did you just tell her?" Phineas asked

"I was telling her the rules! You cannot have a woman in your room if you aren't-." He stopped dead on his tracks, "Were you?"

"I was not doing something with or to her!" He blurted out loud as he crossed his arms

"I do not know about you but I'm telling you, keep away from that girl if you don't want dad to transfer her to other people." Ferb stated, "Or worse."

Phineas muttered something Ferb couldn't quite figure but he just shrugged it off.

He exited his room and made his way towards the dining room where he knew everyone was.

"Good morning!" He greeted brightly

"Hey Phineas, what took healing so long?" Vanessa asked as she took a bite on the bread in her hand

Phineas just shrugged and made his way towards his appropriate chair.

Isabella breathed deeply and hovered next to Phineas' seat.

"What would you like?" She asked

"I'll just... check." He went to the kitchen with Isabella following him

"So what do you really like?" She asked as she leaned at the door

"A last chance." He whispered

She looked down.

"Ferb almost caught us, do you think that it's a good idea?" Isabella asked without looking down

"It's still a good idea. I can make up an excuse if he catches us again." He replied, "I just..." He sighed, "Look, I'll just need one last night at the Rendezvous and I promise, I won't talk to you about our relationship."

Isabella looked pleadingly at Phineas, "Will I ever let you not talk to me about that?"

He smiled weakly and opened his arms. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. He rubbed her back a bit and she buried her face in his chest. This was all they could ever want for the time being.

* * *

Phineas tiptoed out of the house and towards their meeting place. He safely went through the thick forest and finally arrived a clearing. He went over to the lone tree and noticed that it was occupied.

"You're early tonight." He smiled

She looked up at him and giggled.

"I was so excited." She cooed

"I'm as excited as you are." He responded and sat next to her

A few minutes of satisfying silence passed until Phineas felt like talking.

"What if we elope?" Phineas asked

Isabella turned to him with wide eyes.

"Phineas!" She nudged him

"Kidding." He chuckled a bit, "But seriously, you do know that it is one of our options right now, right?"

"I know." She sighed, "But that isn't really a good thing to do."

He sighed and held her left hand and ran his other hand up and down her left arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked

He shrugged, "I'm just amazed at how beautiful your body is."

Isabella took a few moments to realize what he had wanted to say.

"Phineas, what if something bad happens?" She asked worriedly, "Or what if someone catches us on the act?"

"Nothing's going to be wrong. I promise. If something actually did, I'll take the blame." He replied

She sighed. "Still, I'm scared."

"I'm here." He smiled

She nodded weakly and smiled back at him.

"So are you okay with this?" He asked

"I'm, uh, yeah." She whispered

* * *

**So what were Phineas and Isabella talking about?**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back :3**

**Also, for Adventure time readers and writers, I made a story for the fandom :3 And it would be nice if you checked it out :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning wasn't as usually as it was when Phineas was sick. The couple had been closer than before. It wasn't possible, as Candace had said, but for them, anything was possible. Their night meetings had gone back to its regular schedule but Isabella had made it clear that every week, they'll make at least two nights without a meeting to just sleep.

"Hey Phin, can I, um, talk to you about something?" Candace shyly and weakly asked

"Yeah, sure." Phineas answered without looking up at to the adult

Candace entered the room and found his brother carving something on a small piece of wood. She sat down slowly on the boy's bed.

"So, I-I've been thinking, what are you doing to make Isabella like you?" She whispered

The teen looked up at his sister and cracked a small smile.

"I don't do anything, she just likes me and I just like her. That simple." He replied

"But, why does it happen to you and Isabella but not to me and Jeremy?" Candace interrogated

"Well there's only one way to a man's heart,"

"And that is?" Candace asked excitedly

"Through his stomach."

"So, do you think that, if I cook something for him, he'll like me?" Candace questioned

"It's not guaranteed but, you're kind and sweet nobody will want to refuse your love." He whispered

Candace smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Man I don't know what I'd do without you!" She stated

She unwrapped her brother and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Phineas walked towards the bedroom next to his and entered, only to find Jeremy on the couch, just laying lazily.

"Hey Jeremy!" Phineas called

"Oh Phineas, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, removing his attention from anything he was doing

"Well I've been talking to Candy." I started, still standing by the door, "And well, she's kind of wanting to have a real relationship."

"With me?" Jeremy silently asked

"Kind of." Phineas responded

"Well why didn't she just tell me?" He asked

"I don't know. I suppose she thinks that you don't have any feelings for her." Phineas shrugged

"No feeling for her? Is she serious? I've been hiding the feeling that I like her ever since we met." Jeremy stated

He actually made a point. Ever since Jeremy had arrived at the household, he and Candace had been closer than friends.

"Well you know, the best solution to that is tell her that you like her." Phineas shrugged

"But, but how? I haven't told any girl I've liked them before." Jeremy blushed

"It's all yours to think of. One thing, you just make her feel special and you surely win the maiden's heart." He smiled

Phineas left the adult's room and entered the kitchen finding his maiden.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back

"I don't know." He replied with a husky voice, "Maybe I missed you."

He put his head on the crook of her neck and smiled contently.

"Whatcha cookin'?" He asked silently

"Something for you." She giggled

"I guess that will be something..." He paused, "Spectacular."

They continued their silent talk for a while until...

"Whoa PDA!" Vanessa yelled just as she entered and exited the kitchen

Phineas and Isabella turned to the door and separated.

"It's okay now." Isabella called

Vanessa slightly opened the door, peeked in and entered.

"Hey guys, what if Ferb walked in instead of me?" Vanessa asked

"We're in big trouble then." Phineas frowned, "But we can't really spend some time these past few days. Ferb's been asking for stuff until it's ten at night."

The two girls looked at him.

"I know that, Phineas. I've been trying to stop him from doing that, but to be honest it's my requests. To him. I suggest that I'll get up but he doesn't want to." Vanessa stated

Isabella squinted a bit.

"You've been wanting weird foods." Isabella added

"I know, I've been feeling like eating weird things I don't even like." Vanessa groaned

The two girls looked at each other at the sudden realization.

"Could it be?" Isabella asked

"Could it be, what?" Phineas asked

"I'm pregnant!" The two girls squealed at the sudden unofficial announcement made by Vanessa

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I was going to start writing this chapter, but I realized that I already did, on a notebook, and I found it today! So here's an update!**

**I still don't own anything :(**

* * *

**Two months later...**

"Phineas," Candace called as she entered the boy's room, "mom said that dinner will be in-. What are you doing?"

Phineas looked up from the piece of wood he was carving them met Candace's confused face.

"This?" He asked as he pointed to the wood while Candace nodded, "Just something that I will create from materials to give to Isabella. You see, it's our second month together."

"Looks like you two are getting serious lately. Remember Phineas, you two can't be together. Your love would just be temporary." Candace stated

"I know that, but it would be from a long time from now." He said

"Alright, dinner's in five minutes." She said

"I'll be there." He finished

Phineas put away the knife and wood in a drawer then hopped off of his bed and made his way to the dining room. There, he saw his parents, his brother, his sister, sister and brother-in-law, a man with grayish hair and looked like he was in his mid-50s, a woman that looked a little younger than the man and a young lady just about Phineas' age. The young girl gave Phineas a wide grin and he did the same.

"Phineas, I am so glad you're here. Take a seat, will you?" Linda cheerfully said while Phineas happily obeyed the order and sat next to his brother and sister

"Who are they?" Phineas whispered to Candace while she just shrugged

* * *

The dinner was served by Isabella, and her friend. As she gave the families the food, Phineas shot a secretive smile at her while she just smiled back. Candace noticed the two and nudged Phineas.

They started eating in silence until Linda spoke something.

"Phineas, remember Ferb and Vanessa being engaged a few months ago?" His mother asked

The boy nodded.

"Now it's your turn." She added

Phineas quickly shot his head up from his head up from his plate of food to his mother.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, meet your future wife." Linda said as she pointed at the young stranger

Phineas stared at the girl. He looked at her long dirty blonde hair, her glistening emerald eyes, her light complexion, her perfectly good figure being hugged by her clothes and her bright smile.

_"She may look attractive, but she's the complete opposite." _He thought

"But, but," He muttered, "I can't do this."

His shoulder drooped as the fathers of both families looked at his with startled expressions on their faces.

"How?" Lawrence asked, half shocked, half angry

"I just can't. I don't even know her." Phineas replied

"And so did your brother and sister." Lawrence defended

Phineas stood up and dropped his hands down on the table, hard.

"I can't do that!" He yelled, "I'm sorry!"

He walked back to his room and laid down on his bed.

"I have to tell he." He mumbled softly

* * *

That night, Isabella paced at the Forbidden Rendezvous whiles she waited for the boy. It wasn't long until he came.

"Isabella!" He yelled

"Phineas!" She called

They came face to face then uttered the same words.

"I have something to tell you!" They both announced

"Y-You go first!" Isabella said

Phineas frowned then said, "I'm engaged."

Sorrow filled the young girl's eyes as she took in what they boy had just said. He was engaged. Engaged! And she cannot do anything to stop that.

"You're eng-engaged?" She stuttered as tears filled her eyes

"I'm sorry. But I didn't want to. It was fixed!" He managed to sputter out

Isabella walked to the tree and started to get dizzy. She took one more step and blacked out, falling on the grass.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Mixed feelings? Tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perry's here! :3**

**Anyway, since I have two weeks of summer left, I've decided that I should really finish this story. Then I'm going back to "My nerdy boyfriend", if you haven't read that yet, go read it after this one, okay? So, that story will have a sequel, chapter one's written, I'm currently writing the next one to it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Isabella woke up on her bed with Phineas, Candace and Vanessa sitting near the bed. Phineas played with her hands, a frown was placed on his face. Candace and Vanessa were whispering, probably talking about Phineas' engagement and when they noticed that Isabella woke up, the two adults smiled and left the room.

Isabella moved her hand lightly and the boy turned his attention to her face. He smiled warmly at her, but to his dismay, she only frowned and turned her head away.

Isabella sat down and looked at the boy in the eyes.

"What were you going to say?" Phineas asked quietly

Isabella's eyes were slowly filled with tears and she thought about what she was going to say. Phineas, on the other hand, got instantly worried and peered closer.

"Phineas," She started, warm tears went down her face one by one, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Phineas laid on his bed awake. It was the middle of the night and he was not used to being asleep on a Wednesday night. Normally he and Isabella would be at the Forbidden Rendezvous, and just be contented and happy despite Phineas being engaged. Speaking of engaged, he had learned the name of the girl, it was Sasha, and she looked nice. In fact, she was nice to him. And his family. And to Isabella. Phineas couldn't remove the fact that someone, as opposite and alike as Isabella should be married to him in the near future.

"Okay, I cannot keep this to myself." He groaned

He thought about telling his mother but his father would probably kill Isabella on the spot. He also thought about telling Candace or Vanessa, but they can be in trouble when someone figures it out. He was to get up from his bed when he heard a familiar animal noise.

He smiled and looked down at the floor, seeing the teal platypus.

"Oh there you are Perry, I haven't seen you all day." He picked the little animal and rested it on his lap, constantly stroking its fur

"Perry I'm really worried. I've really done it this time." He started, "I mean, Isabella and I are not married, so, how can she be pregnant?"

Phineas groaned.

"This is all my fault. If dad finds out about this, I don't know what I'd do." He sighed, "You know, if I could do anything, I'll keep her as far as she could be from anyone."

"If I could just..."

* * *

**The next day...**

Phineas saw Isabella at the garden of the house, helping his mother plant the vegetables.

"I have to say Isabella; you're really kind and helpful." Linda said

Isabella smiled wide then said, "It's nothing. After all, it's what I really do."

Phineas walked over to her and whispered, "Forbidden rendezvous at ten."

Isabella nodded, "Okay."

Phineas walked away and entered the house.

"What did he say?" Linda asked

"It was nothing." Isabella giggled

"Hmm, I feel something going on between you and my son." Linda stated

Isabella blushed then giggled nervously.

"You like him don't you." Linda said

Isabella blushed lightly then rubbed the back of her neck.

"A little." She mumbled

Linda stood up then patted the girl's back.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She stated, "And I like you for my son."

She nodded slowly.

"Take care of him for me okay?" Linda asked

Isabella nodded again. Linda made her way to the back door and entered the house. She went to Phineas' room, and luckily enough, the boy was there just laying down on his bed and carving on a piece of wood.

"So," she started then caught her son's attention, "you already picked a girl."

She sat on Phineas' bed.

Phineas tilted his head in curiosity then asked, "A girl?"

"Yes, Isabella." She nodded

Phineas blushed then stuttered, "N-no. Why would you say so? I-I mean she's a ch-churl and what makes you think that?"

"Don't worry boy, she already knows that I know." Linda said, "And I'm not the one to interfere on true love."

"But I thought it wasn't allowed, how could you agree with it?" Phineas asked

"Well, let me tell you a little story." Linda sighed, "Your father, your real father, he wasn't actually an earl. He was a freeman. Meaning, he was before, a churl. And you and Candace are actually half."

"So I can be married to Isabella?" He asked

His mother chuckled then replied, "When she's a freeman. She can become one, and I fully agree for her to be one, but your father needs to agree too."

"Then that means no." he said then crossed his arms and pouted

"Don't worry dear; I'll try to change his mind." His mother said then left his room, "And you better fix yourself for your date."

Phineas blushed heavily, "Mom!"

"I'm just kidding."

* * *

Phineas arrived at the Forbidden Rendezvous a little too early. He sat on under the tree and looked at his only companion at the time, the moon.

"What if the time comes when… dad tells me the date I'll be married? What if it's nearer than I think?" He asked sadly, "I hope that doesn't come as early as I think it would be. It would break her heart to see me get married to Sasha."

He sighed then looked at the ground, "I wish dad would just agree to make Isabella a freeman."

He rested his chin on his knees and patiently waited for Isabella. It wasn't long when she arrived. She smiled cheerfully and walked over to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked sweetly

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked

He put his head on top of hers and put a hand on her belly.

"Nothing." He replied, "Nothing's wrong."

"Phineas," she whispered, "if someone knows about our baby, what will you say to them?"

"Well, uh-."

"Your baby?" A voice from the forest asked

The couple turned and looked at the source of the voice and found Ferb.

"Your baby?" He repeated

"Ferb it-it's not what you think." Phineas started as he stood up and walk to his brother

"So what is it then?" Ferb asked sternly as he crossed his arms

"I, I, uh."

"Phineas, didn't do anything," Isabella said as she went in front of Phineas, "I was the one who did it. Blame me."

"You insolent fool!" Ferb yelled, "You've disrespected our race!"

Isabella looked down at the ground.

Ferb grabbed her arm then said, "Come, we'll tell this to everyone."

He brought Isabella and Phineas to the head, though the head of the tribe was surprised to see Phineas there, as he may have known that Phineas is a very good kid.

"What is the important thing to tell me that you should wake me up at this time of night?" He asked

Isabella and Phineas gulped as Phineas hid Isabella at his back and hold her hand.

"Isabella and Phineas, they're in a relationship." Ferb stated

The head gasped then asked, "Is this true?"

Phineas hesitated to answer but nodded his head nonetheless then stare at the ground.

"How far have you two gone?" The head asked cruelly

"Um, uh, I-Isabella's p-pregnant." Phineas stuttered

The head looked rather disgusted at Isabella and angry at Phineas.

"Very well then, we shall decide what to do to you two tomorrow morning, for the meantime, go back to your home."

The three teens obeyed his orders. When they exited the Head's house, Phineas pulled Isabella in for a tight hug while trying to stop her from crying.

"Shh, stop now Isabella." He whispered

Isabella cried on Phineas' shoulder but Phineas didn't care the least bit. He patted her back ever so lightly to comfort her.

"Everything will be okay. Nothing bad will happen. I promise." He whispered

"A-Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes, I'm sure. And if something bad happens, I'll make sure that you will be always fine." He smiled

She smiled back and kissed him lightly. Meanwhile, Ferb had been watching the couple go through something hard.

_"They're like my mom and dad." _He thought to himself, _"So sweet despite the problem."_

He continued walking home as a memory of his mother flashed through his mind. He smiled slightly then when he reached home, his smile dissipated.

Phineas brought Isabella back to her room and he wiped her tear with his thumb and smiled.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He smiled

She smiled back then entered her room.

"You've been a bad boy." Ferb said to his brother

"And you've been a good brother to me." Phineas said, rather angry

* * *

**Told you it's downfall... Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so, we've started to see how badly Ferb protects his family's name, the question is, what will Phineas do just to save his newly found family?**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas woke up early and got up and prepared himself for the morning. Any minute now, Phineas might have his whole family angry at him. A knock on the door was heard and it was opened by his sister. To Candace's surprise, warriors were there.

"We came for Phineas and Isabella." One said

"Phineas! Isabella! There are some strangers here looking for you!" She called

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and the rest of the family was there at the door in a jiffy.

"What's wrong Candace? And why are you yelling early in the morning?" Linda asked, a little irritated

Candace innocently pointed at the warriors. Phineas and Isabella suddenly looked down and frowns spread on their faces.

"What's wrong dear?" Linda asked as she put a hand on her son's back

Ferb looked at him meaning 'Why don't you tell them?'.

Phineas sighed then started, "You know you're my family right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And you accept me for who I'll be and what I do?"

Everyone nodded except for Lawrence.

"Even if," he paused then looked at Isabella, "even if I'm a father?"

"Hmm, what are you talking about?" Candace asked

"I'm a father." He admitted, "I have a child."

Everyone stayed silent and didn't dare speak a word.

"And that's all thanks to Isabella." Ferb added then everyone's attention turned to Isabella.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, "I'm, I'm sorry for… for everything."

Tears streamed down her face and Phineas tried to comfort her.

Just then, Candace's shocked emotion turned to

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" She squealed, "I can't believe this! I'm going to be an Aunt! I need to tell Stacy about this!"

Linda then smiled a bit.

"You have a good choice on girls, just like your father." Linda giggled

Phineas and Isabella were now the ones dumbfounded. They have never thought that Candace and Linda would act that way.

"Really? You agree on the baby?" Phineas asked

"Of course, it's still yours." Candace stated

"The Head would see you now." One warrior said, breaking the happiness

The two nodded then they all headed to the tribe center.

* * *

"Flynn-Fletchers!" The head called, "Phineas and Isabella, you two are a big disrespect on your parts. Especially you Isabella, you are the woman."

"What is the consequence we have?" Phineas asked

"The baby and Isabella will be killed."

Phineas and Isabella's heads shot up immediately after hearing the Head's decision.

"Killed? They would die? No, please. There must be another consequence." Phineas pleaded

"I'm sorry, it is not fully my decision, it's the jury's." The head said

"How about this, after I give birth, you're free to do what you want to happen to me, I accept, even death," she paused for a while then continued, "but please, spare my child. If you want him or her to be a churl, it's okay, if you want him or her to go back to the Celts, it would be better, just please, give him or her the right to live."

The jury and the Head huddled up and whispered their agreements. They all nodded then the Head faced the couple.

"Phineas, since you're obviously not going to be a warrior anytime soon, you will be sent to another tribe and you will serve there as a warrior, as for Isabella, death is your punishment. And for the baby, you decide, will he or she be sent to the Celts or stay here as a churl?" The Head asked

Phineas and Isabella communicated through eye contact and agreed.

"Let him or her be sent back to the Celts with his or her grandmother." Phineas stated

"Well then, I guess everything is all done." The Head said then entered the backroom

Phineas and Isabella turned back to the Flynn-Fletchers. Linda, Candace and Vanessa quickly ran up to the couple.

"Isabella, you're going to be killed?" Candace asked sadly

Isabella put a hand on her stomach then replied, "I had to do it. It'd be better to die than to see my child die."

"Oh," Vanessa said then hugged Isabella

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll help you two through this." Linda said

"I just hope everything will be alright from here." Phineas said

"I'm sure it will." Isabella said, "I'd make sure everything will."

Despite the fact that Isabella was going to be killed, Phineas was going to be sent to another tribe, and the baby to his or her grandmother, the couple could still get strength from the other and produce a smile. Phineas grinned weakly which made Isabella smile too.

"These two are really the most perfect couple." Candace said, "I just wish Jeremy and I will be like that."

"I agree, me and Ferb too, I wish we'd be like that." Vanessa added

"Come on now girls, we have to go home and cook for the baby." Linda said then the two girls smiled wide then they all went home.

* * *

At home, Phineas had made it clear with everyone else in the family that everyone would help Isabella in her work. Oddly enough, every girl agreed, Lawrence and Ferb were the ones who were hard to convince and they still disagreed at the end.

"Don't worry Phineas, three is already enough help." Isabella said, "And besides, I'm not going to experience pain yet. The baby's still two months old."

"Well okay, but if you ever need more help I could convince them." Phineas said

Isabella giggled at his persistence.

"You're really going to protect me and the baby?" Isabella asked

"Yes, yes I will." Phineas replied

"Well in that case, I'm going to take care of the baby." She smiled

* * *

That night, Lawrence was the last at the dinner table. He studied Isabella's actions until the young girl came to a halt in front of him.

"Mister Fletcher," She started with her head bowed down, "please agree on me being a freeman."

Lawrence scoffed, "You disrespected and ruined my family's name. I don't think you deserve anything better than death."

Isabella's tears fell down to the floor as her knees trembled. Putting away all her pride and dignity she had left, she slowly put her trembling knees down on the ground.

"See? What kind of father allows his son to marry someone who has no dignity left?" Asked Lawrence and exited the kitchen, leaving the crying girl

* * *

**Okay don't hate me for Lawrence's OOC-ness, I just needed a couple of people to stand as antagonists.**

**Anyway, like it? Love it? Hate it? Review :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know it's short but it's midnight and I should be sleeping so...**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Isabella?"

A steady breathing was heard in the dim room.

"Isabella come on."

A raven-haired girl opened her slightly as it adjusted to the darkness of the room. She stretched her body and scratched her head.

"You awake?"

She gasped in fright and fell off the bed.

"Phineas?" She whispered from the floor

A dark figure peeked at her.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night?" She quietly screamed

"Just follow me." He responded in a soft whisper

Isabella stood up from the floor and stared at the boy.

"Are we going to the Rendezvous?" She asked curiously

He shook his head hesitantly.

"Well, where are we going then?" Isabella asked

"Isabella, we're going to elope." He stated

"What?! Phineas we cannot elope! This disobeys everything we believe! It's beyond our limitations!" She sighed, "We just simply can't."

"Look, the last thing that I would ever want to experience is seeing you die. I can't live from that point. I don't know how to anymore." He stated, "I just want to be with you for eternity."

She stared into his blue eyes. They showed a mixture of love, worry, compassion, care, and... anxiousness?

"Phineas, I know that you can't disobey your parents. You just can't do that." She started, "And I cannot force myself into something that you've forced yourself into."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I am willing to do this if I am with you." He muttered in her hair

She pulled away from the hug and smiled weakly at the boy.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

Isabella grabbed a few clothes that were in a small stone box and put them all in one brown cloth bag, together with Phineas' clothes. They quietly exited the house just a few minutes before three striked. The two made their way to the harbor, and rode a small boat, crafted for only two people to be in.

Isabella looked at the misty surroundings sadly as Phineas paddled.

"Everything will be better." He assured

She looked at him and smiled.

The trip had lasted for an hour and a half. Isabella had fallen asleep halfway while Phineas still paddled to their destination.

The boat rocked lightly, bumping into something much stronger than the wooden boat itself. Isabella's eyes fluttered open as the vehicle took impact.

"We've reached land." Phineas stated softly

Isabella sat down and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked quietly

"An hour." He shrugged, "Come on, we're here."

Phineas got off the boat and helped Isabella up.

"Where exactly are we?" Isabella asked as she and Phineas walked through some caves and a small stone houses

"Well, this is where most couples go when their parents disagree with them. Basically this is an island of eloping guys and girls." Phineas answered

* * *

The sun had risen up in the Flynn-Fletcher household. Linda had already woken up and was on her way to Isabella's room. She knocked lightly, and after a few minutes of silence, she knocked again.

"Isabella?" She asked

She slowly entered the room and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

"Candace! Vanessa!" Linda yelled then two adults came walking towards her

"What's wrong, mom?" Candace asked

"Look for your brother and Isabella." She demanded

"Wait, what do you mean?" Vanessa asked

"They're not here."

* * *

"Phin, where exactly are we going?" asked Isabella

They have been hiking for an hour after they set foot on the island.

"It's a surprise." The boy smiled

Just barely five minutes after, Phineas had stopped walking in front of a small stone cottage.

"We're here." He announced

Isabella smiled at him and eagerly entered the small house. There weren't much inside, just a door that lead to their garden, another door to the bedroom, one more door to the bathroom and a couch. Cooking materials and the kitchen was half the living room, opposite from where they were standing.

Isabella walked to the door on the right and peeked in. There was a simple bed in the far middle of the room and a small wooden table next to it.

The girl then proceeded to the room next to it. And it was a small bathroom, everything the needed.

"Wow, this is just so-. Wait, did you plan this?" Isabella asked

"Not technically." Phineas rubbed the bak of his head, "Anyway I need to see this guy in five minutes, so I'll leave you for a while okay?"

Isabella merely nodded and proceede to the bedroom. She put the bag Phineas had been bringing at the far right of the room. She opened it and looked inside. There were his and her clothing, mixed up and by the bottom, there was a clean white long dress.

The dress had an uneven cut tube top, a thick black lace ran at the stomach part, hugging a specific figure, and a long white skirt, an uneven edge. She held up the dress and looked if she fitted in it.

She smiled at herself.

"Well you saw it already."

Isabella almost jumped at the air, being startled by her lover. She turned around and saw Phineas leaning at the door frame.

"Phineas what is this?" She asked quietly

"Well, I figured since we're going to have a family soon, might as well get married." He shrugged

"Phineas, I, I don't know what to say."

"Just say 'I do' and everything will work out." He smiled at her

She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

"Now come on, let's do this thing." He stated and the two ran, rushing out of the house

* * *

"And do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take Phineas Flynn?" the preacher said

Isabella smiled warmly at Phineas then turned to the preacher.

"I do." She answered

"Well then, you may now kiss the bride."

The two looked at each other, eyes locked, and a smile on their lips.

Phineas leaned in closer... and closer... and closer until their lips were mere inches apart.

"Phineas!" A female voice called, "Isabella! Where are you?"

They looked at each other and tried to find a spot to hide. Phineas wandered around quickly and nervously.

"Here! Quick!" Phineas yelled and dragged Isabella but she couldn't

The raven-haired girl looked at her skirt, which was stuck underneath a big rock.

"Phineas! Help!" Isabella yelled

Phineas kneeled over near the rock and pushed it.

They heard a loud gasp from the mouth of the cave. Phineas and Isabella looked at the source of the sound and saw Sasha.

* * *

**Okay so I've spent a lot of time looking for my future chapters for this story... And because of looking for that, I forgot to write and update my two stories... -.-**

**Anyway. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 (part 1)

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter... but the continuation is missing and I should really re-write it, but it's 5:30 in the morning here and I should be preparing for the first day of school so... I'll write it there, I guess :/**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Phineas!" Sasha ran to where the boy was and hugged him tight, "Oh Phineas I missed you!"

The Flynn-Fletchers' attention was caught by the girl. They all ran to either Phineas or Isabella.

"What did you two do?" Candace whispered to Isabella as she and Vanessa removed the stone

"Nothing." Isabella mumbled and looked over to Sasha who was suffocating her husband

"Sasha, please, let me go... I can't... Breathe." Phineas squeezed in

Sasha had let go of he scrawny boy and smiled at him.

"You had me worried sick. Where were you?" Sasha asked

But even before Phineas had answered, Lawrence grabbed Isabella's hands tightly and carelessly, attracting the attention of the boy.

"Dad, dad wait!" Phineas stated as he pulled Isabella away from his father's ferocious grip

"And who said you two can run away?" Lawrence scolded

Phineas looked at the ground as he pushed Isabella behind his back.

"Look dad, you know that I never disobey you or anything but... This is my only chance to be who I want to be." Phineas sighed, "First you take away my freedom of inventing anything that I want, and know you want to take someone I love away?"

"I am not taking her away because you love her, I'm taking her away because she loves you!" He explained, "It's disrespect for our ancestors, seeing one of high class earls marry a weak and puny churl!"

"Dad I don't care if she's a churl, I don't care who or what she is, I just love her and that's final."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


	17. Chapter 16 (part 2)

**It's here! I've re-written it! :3 And I hope that you like it. **

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I carried a small wooden bucket filled halfway with water, a rag floating in the water. I brought it as I walked along the empty and clean hallway of the Flynn-Fletchers. It had been five months since Phineas and I got married and his dad had been separating us as hard as he could.

By the corner, I bumped into Sasha. She was a really great girl, really perfect for Phineas, unlike me. She crossed her arms and blocked my path.

"Uh, Sasha I should really-."

"What? You should really what?" She asked in her usual little voice, but this time only a bit darker

"I'm cleaning the rooms so I need to go." I stated

"Well you're not." She muttered and looked at my belly, "Is that Phineas' baby?" She asked innocently

I put a hand over my belly an looked down at it.

"Mhm." I muttered

I looked back up at her and saw a smug look at her face. Sasha foot a little bit nearer an grabbed my hair violently.

"You're stealing MY Phineas. And nobody steals anything from me. Got it?" She harshly asked, pulling my hair up higher, "In the future, that baby will be dispose of. I am promising you that. I will find that baby and make sure that it gets killed."

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling down my face. She gripped my hair tighter and higher. There goes the waterworks. We stayed like that for a minute or so until we both heard that familiar everyday voice.

**No POV**

"Sasha what are you doing?"

Quick footsteps were heard at the hall. Both girls looked at the source of the sound and saw the one guy they both desired. Phineas ran to Isabella and quickly removed Sasha's grip on Isabella's hair. And stepped in between the two girls, facing Isabella.

"Are you alright Isabella? Is anything hurt?" Phineas worriedly asked, holding the girl's hand with one hand and wiping tears with the other

"I'm alright." She whispered, "Go to Sasha. She needs you more than I do. And if your dad sees us, he may do something bad to you."

"I-I don't care about what my father does to me, Isabella." He whispered and rested his forehead to hers, "Now what did she do?"

Isabella pulled away from Phineas and walked far from them. Phineas looked startled and groaned.

"Phineas?" Sasha whispered from behind Phineas

Phineas opened his mouth, ready to scold the fixed-married fiancée, then they both heard a soft a soothing voice.

"Phineas, your sister's looking for you." Linda stated

Phineas scoffed at Sasha and marched towards his sister and brother-in-law's bedroom.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he entered Candace's room

"Yeah, well, exactly, no. I just saw Sasha doing that to Isabella. That's all." Candace shrugged

Phineas rolled his eyes.

"Why did dad even pick Sasha?" The teenage boy asked

"I don't exactly know but I'm guessing it's because her dad and ours are friends." The orange-haired girl concluded

Phineas sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Anyway how are you and Jeremy doing?"

Sasha knocked on the stone door and made a sad look on he face. As soon as she heard a slightly muffled "Come in" she entered and looked at the ground sadly.

"Sasha what's wrong?" Lawrence asked worriedly

"It's, it's Phineas." She cried

"What did he do?" Lawrence interrogated angrily

"He, defended Isabella again."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I'm back!**

**I'm still not owning anything...**

* * *

**Four months later...**

"Phineas," Linda called her son, "could you go with your brother?"

"Where exactly is he going?" Phineas asked

"To the next tribe." She replied, "That actually takes only a few hours by boat."

"Boat? Are you serious, mom? I cannot leave this tribe." Phineas stated then paused for a while, "How long?"

"They're going to stay there for a week or two." His mother replied weakly, "But if you don't want to go, it's alright."

Phineas sighed sadly, "Sorry mom. I just have this thing going on. I'm going with him."

"Look, I know that it's a big burden, but what if your dad allows Isabella to be a freeman, you know, because of this trip, so, just think about her."

Phineas kept quiet for a while.

"You know what mom, that sounds logical enough! Thank you!" He hugged his mother for a few seconds, "I'm going to tell Isabella!"

Phineas ran off like a little boy to the harbor where Isabella was buying fish for the family's dinner.

"Two of that please." Isabella said politely to the old vendor

"Isabella! Isabella where are you?!" Phineas yelled

Isabella turned around and saw her master on top of a small rock, yelling out her name.

Isabella giggled at Phineas' antic and waved her arms frantically. Phineas caught sight of her, grinned wide and walked over to where she was.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" Isabella asked

"I came to tell you something." He announced

The vendor gave Isabella what she ordered and she gratefully thanked.

"Well couldn't you do it at home?" Isabella asked

"It could wait, but I prefer not to let it wait." He stated

"Okay fine. We could walk and talk." Isabella replied

The walk wasn't very long but still, Phineas had gotten nowhere on what he was trying to say. They had reached home and still, he hadn't told her about it.

"What are you trying to say?" Isabella asked as she stopped walking in front of the porch

"What I'm trying to say is-."

A loud crash of thunder was heard. Both of them looked at the sky and the rain poured heavily without a warning. People started running in their cottages and houses for safety.

Phineas sighed in defeat, "Okay I can't tell you simply."

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked worriedly then put down the things she bought by the plants

"I got it!" Phineas spat out, completely not minding the previous question

He grabbed Isabella's right hand with his left and ran further into the rain.

"Phineas, Isabella, get it in! it's raining and it's starting to get dark." Linda called

"Okay." Isabella replied then attempted to go inside, only to be pulled back

Phineas held both hands and bursted into music.

_"__I say hey, I'll be gone today,  
But I'll be back all around the way.  
It seems like everywhere I go,  
The more I see, the less I know.  
But I know, one thing,  
That I love you,  
I love you, I love you, I love you._

_I've been a lot of places all around the way,  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain,  
But I don't want to write a love song for the world,  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl._

_I say hey, I'll be gone today,  
But I'll be back all around the way.  
It seems like everywhere I go,  
The more I see, the less I know.  
But I know, one thing,  
That I love you,  
I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you,_  
_Dancing in the night in the middle of June,_  
_My momma told me don't lose you,_

_'Cause the best luck I had was you._

_I say hey, I'll be gone today,_  
_But I'll be back all around the way._  
_It seems like everywhere I go,_  
_The more I see, the less I know._  
_But I know, one thing,_  
_That I love you,_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you.  
I love you, I love you, I love you.  
I love you, I love you, I love you.  
I love you, I love you, I love you."_

Phineas finished the song and both of them giggled, a lot.

"So you're telling me," Isabella said after taming herself from the laughter

Phineas pulled her in a tight hug.

"I'm telling you that I'm going to another tribe." He stated

"How long are you going to be there?" She asked as she looked up at him

"I don't know, maybe a day, a couple of days," He paused then continued weakly, "A week."

"A week? Well, why are you going away?" She asked worriedly

"Well, I want you to be a freeman and, you know, dad might approve on that if I go with Ferb." He replied

"You make a good point." She said, "But still, I'm going to miss you so much."

He kissed her forehead which made her smile in relief.

"I'm going to be back, I promise." He said

"I know you will." She whispered

They stayed there for a few more minutes then headed inside.

"Phineas, Isabella." They heard a hard muscular voice call out

Both turned their attention towards the source of the sound and Phineas immediately pulled Isabella to his back while the girl wrapped a protective arm around her tummy.

"Dad," Phineas stated, a little bit surprised seeing him there with Sasha

"What did I warn you about?" He asked

Phineas sighed, "D-Dad you know that I'll respect you in every way I possibly can but, this is happening now. She-She's bringing _my _child and I should really take care of her."

Lawrence looked stricter.

"That's not my main problem. My problem is, you've been hurting Sasha for months. What do you have to say to your wife?" Isabella winced at the word 'wife'

Phineas groaned, "Come on Isabella. We have better things to attend to."

* * *

**Okay so... Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay recap, Isabella's been pregnant for six months, right? So now, let's skip... I dunno three months. (Next chapter's the last though :C)**

**So, um, I've actually written this before, really before even before the the second chapter of this story. I just wanted to make sure the ending's great.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_"__This is the hardest thing to do!__"_Phineas thought to himself as he used a stick to battle against a dummy

He kicked the dummy and it fell into the ground. He wiped his forehead and sat down for a while.

"Anytime, Isabella may give birth." He said to no one in particular

As if on cue, Adyson, who had been a churl for a month there, came running to the room, panting and sweating.

"Isabella, she's giving birth." She announced

Phineas quickly sprinted to the room where he knows Isabella is. He saw her there, his Isabella and his family. He rushed to Isabella's side and held her hand.

"Ph-Phineas." She stuttered

"I'm here for you. I'm here." He whispered

"Isabella, just a little more." Candace said, "Yes, that's it."

After a few minutes, the baby was out, and the umbilical cord was cut. Vanessa wiped away Isabella's sweat as Isabella held on to her baby boy. He looked just like Phineas except for the hair which clearly came from Isabella.

"He's perfect." Isabella said as she rested her head on Phineas' shoulder

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Just like you." He said then held the little bundle of joy in his arms

Meanwhile, Isabella had put a hand on her stomach which suddenly ached.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Linda asked

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked

"Oh my, she's giving birth." Candace said

After a few minutes, a baby girl was now in her arms.

"So, who do you want to give to your mother?" Phineas asked then Isabella frowned

"I don't want to give away any, I want both for us two." Isabella replied

Phineas sighed then said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure the two know their parents. I'll visit them whenever I can."

Phineas gave Isabella both the babies for her to cherish her last few moments with her children. The girl looked like her except for the red hair, but the high spirit was clearly Phineas'. She sighed then laid the two down on the bed. The baby girl was the first one to open her eyes. They were as blue like her parents'. Isabella ran a finger through the baby's nose and the baby followed the finger. Isabella giggled at her daughter's first antics. When everyone left the room, Isabella started to speak to her babies.

"You may not know me, or be with me forever, but remember that I love you so much, and I never wanted anything like this to happen. I hope you two find each other someday." She said

Tears flowed down her face as she looked at her children's faces carefully, remembering every curve, every stroke of hair, everything.

A few minutes later, while her baby girl was playing with her dribble by forming them to bubbles, her baby boy opened his eyes. The moment he opened his eyes and saw his mother's face, he smiled wide like his father. Isabella smiled at the baby's attitude despite his age. She traced her son's cheek with her finger and he giggled at it. Isabella's tears flowed more and she wiped them away.

"Live, laugh, and love my babies. Be anything you can be. Strive to reach the highest. Go where your imagination will take you." Isabella said

She kissed her son's nose and her daughter's forehead. The two giggled then reached for their mother.

"I just can't believe you two will grow up without a mom." Isabella said, "I love you, never forget that."

She reached for the nearby drawer and pulled out two necklaces with her and Phineas' names on it.

"Now, this will be your remembrance."

She gave the little boy the necklace where her name was and the little girl with Phineas' name on it.

"I love you so much."

She hugged the babies tight then Phineas entered.

"Made your decision yet?" He asked

Isabella wiped away her tears and nodded.

"So who's going to your mom?" He asked

"Give her the baby boy." Isabella replied

"Great, I was thinking about getting the baby girl." He said

"Well, shall we name them?" Isabella asked

Phineas pulled out two pieces of paper then he started writing "Isabella" on one. Isabella took the other piece of paper and wrote "Phineas" on it.

Isabella held up her son, kissed his nose and hugged him tight.

"Never ever forget that mommy loves you." She whispered

"Now go on, the boat's leaving." Isabella said then gave Phineas the baby boy and the piece of paper. "I'll still see you right?"

"Of course." He replied then held his son

"Great, um, see you then." Isabella replied

Phineas left the room then went to the boat that was going to the Celts.

* * *

Phineas arrived at Isabella's tribe about half an hour later. There, many people were planting and the children were just playing around. The people were surprised to actually see a warrior bringing a baby boy.

"Um, do you know where Isabella lives?" Phineas asked

"Sorry dear, but Isabella's long gone. She's been captured a year and two months ago and nobody knows where she was brought." The old lady replied

"Yes I know that, but where's her house here?" Phineas asked

"Follow me." The old lady led Phineas to where Isabella used to live

There, he saw Isabella's mother, Vivian, working on the vegetables on their garden. Phineas cleared his throat then caught the attention of the woman while the old lady left.

"Can I help you?" Vivian asked

"Yes, um, are you Isabella's mother?" Phineas asked

Vivian nodded slowly.

"Listen, Isabella's been fine this past year, and she was a great girl. Kind, considerate, and she makes everybody feel special even though they hate her. And there were a lot more things that happened in the past year, including this baby." He held up the baby to let Vivian see, "And if you don't mind, she wants you to take care of him."

He hesitantly gave Vivian the baby boy who reached out to him when he reached his grandmother's hands.

"Please take care of him." Phineas said, "Isabella never wanted to give the twins up, but it was the consequence."

"Twins?" Vivian asked

"Yes, um, the other was a baby girl." Phineas replied then Vivian read what was written on the locket

"Isabella." She said

"That's the name of his sister." Phineas said then Vivian nodded her agreement

"So who are you?" Vivian asked

"I'm the father of the twins." He stated proudly

"Nice to meet you boy." Vivian smiled, "Why don't you come in for food."

"Oh, um, no thanks. I have to go." Phineas said

"Okay then, I hope you two could see your son grow up. And, thank you for taking care of my daughter." Vivian said then Phineas just smiled and left the island

The little baby cried when Phineas left and Vivian tried to stop him from crying. It wasn't long till he stopped. She pulled out the piece of paper that was with the baby and read it.

_Dear mom,_

_This is Isabella. I hope you're doing great there. And I hope the farms are growing bigger and better fruits and vegetables. Anyway, how are you? I hope you're fine. Me, I'm fine. And mom, please name this little baby boy Phineas so he could know what his father's name is. And please tell him that both his parents love him so much. And there is another note with him, please give it to him when he can understand life itself. You know, when you are given birth, you grow up, and when you grow up you die? And please mom, take care of him the way you took care of me and if ever he asks about his parents, tell him that his mom is resting in peace and his dad is a hero. There's nothing much to say except for I love you mom and there will be another note for you. Please think of why I did it in the first place, don't blame the kid._

_Love, Isabella._

The note left Vivian teary eyed.

"Rest in peace?" She asked

* * *

Phineas went back to the room Isabella was but found nothing.

"She's at the center." Adyson said then Phineas rushed to the center

There, he found Candace arguing with the Head.

"How many times have I told you that they're twins?" Candace asked then let out an exasperated sigh, "Phineas can't go anywhere because he still has a daughter here!"

"Well then, it's settled, Phineas will take care of his daughter and Sasha will be the mother."

Isabella held on to the baby tighter then Phineas put an arm around her shoulder.

"Could you just stop?" Phineas asked, "Look, this day has been too hurtful for the two of us. Can you just imagine giving your only son to his grandmother for permanent care? I won't see him grow up anymore. And it hurts me a lot when I think about it. And the fact that he's going to grow up without his parents. What will his grandmother tell him then? I'm not angry on my family or anything, I'm angry at this council! You've made my life as worst as possible! What we did was just to show love. And I thought once you hold your children you're going to be happy."

Phineas backed out and left the center. Sasha then walked to Isabella and slapped her hard which made everyone gasp.

"This is all because of you! If it wasn't for you and your children, I am happy with Phineas, now look at what's happening!" Sasha yelled

"Don't worry," Isabella started, "I'm going to die anyway."

She walked to Vanessa and Candace who immediately hugged her.

"It's okay Isabella; we'll take care of the kid no matter what. And we'll try to get her and her twin together, we promise." Vanessa said

"And keep Sasha away from them as far as possible."

* * *

"We only have five minutes left Phineas," Isabella said sadly

"And we have three hundred seconds to spend together." Phineas said

Isabella buried her head on Phineas' chest.

"I can't believe I'm going to die." She cried

"There will be a better side to this. At least you don't need to suffer hurt, pain and torture anymore." Phineas smiled

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said as she hugged him as tight as she can

"Stop now, we can make it through this, I promise." He assured

Isabella's last five minutes had been spent and was done. Promises were accomplished, wills had been done and Isabella's last words to her twins had been said.

"Take care of her, okay? And if she ever asks about her locket, tell her that the name is owned by her father and her twin brother and if she comes to the point that she's looking for her twin, tell her one word, 'Celts'." She smiled

"Wow, seriously? You could still smile?" Candace asked

"If I don't, then, who will?" Isabella asked, "And it feels nice just to smile, even in your last seconds."

"Now I know what I'm going to do when I follow you." Phineas said which made Isabella frown

"And you are the one to reunite the twins, so I don't want you to follow me anytime now." She said as she put her hands on her hips

"But then I'll miss you." He frowned

"I'll miss you too, but I need someone to take care of the twins." She stated

"Okay."

She hugged him tight then pulled away seconds ago.

"Goodbye now." She smiled

She stood in the middle of the tribe in front of the person who will get her life, in this instance, it was Phineas. He was forced by his father to kill the girl and not shed even one tear. It was hard to break the news to Isabella but she accepted the fact nonetheless. Now, he was in front of him, just standing there and smiling at him. He closed his eyes and let his arms dangle down. He held the dagger in his left hand tightly.

"Phineas, I know that you can do this, now do it." She whispered

"I can't." He replied weakly

She smiled at him and closed her eyes tight to restrain tears from going down. She breathed heavily and ran to him. She quickly chained her arms around his neck and their lips locked. With Phineas' dagger pointed towards her, she knew that she got stabbed, right in the stomach. They stayed like that for two minutes or so until she started running out of blood.

"I love you." She whispered weakly

"I love you too." He replied as tears fell down her face

Suddenly, a green haired Brit came running to the center, constantly yelling, "I agree! I agree for Isabella to be a freeman!"

It was the last and final vote needed, but what's done is done. She fell down to the ground with no more life.

* * *

A few hours later, Isabella was all cleaned up and was ready to be buried. Only one thing stopped Phineas from burying her, the fact that he didn't wanted to.

"Could you, uh, cremate her?" he asked sadly

His parents looked shocked at him.

"I thought you still wanted to see her." Candace said

"I want to, but it will be best if I just spread her ash at somewhere special." Phineas replied

"Okay, where will that be?" Vanessa asked but Phineas just smiled

* * *

An hour had passed and Phineas had been hugging the urn. He was walking through the forest quietly as his family followed.

"Phineas, could you just tell me where we're going?" Candace, who was bringing the baby girl, asked

"We'll be there soon." Phineas replied

He walked for a few more minutes then finally arrived at the cliff. He smiled as the memories passed through his mind. Linda gasped as she took in the sight.

"The Forbidden Rendezvous!" She said, "Phineas how did you know about this place?"

Phineas walked over to the tree and sat down under it and put the urn beside him but didn't say a word.

"I think this is where they always spent their time." Candace whispered

"Candace could you give me Isabella?" Phineas asked

Candace stepped forward and gave her brother the little baby.

"Look Isabella, this is where mommy and I spent our happy days." Phineas said to the sleeping little baby, "She and I were so happy here. Now, this will really be a forbidden place. Only you, I, and your brother are the people that are allowed to go here."

Candace wiped a tear that threatened to fall.

"And I'm going to make sure, that you will grow up safe and sound, and we'll find your brother." Phineas whispered then kissed the baby's forehead.

Phineas looked at the vase which was sitting next to him. He sighed and a frown found its way to his face.

"Guess we better get going." He said sadly, "I just want to let you know that I love you so much. And if these last few hours are the end of the world, I'd spend every second with you."

The little baby squirmed lightly. He gave the baby back to Candace then held the urn.

"I love you Isabella, I hope you remember that." He whispered then started scattering the ash

* * *

Vivian sighed as she picked up the little baby boy. She'd been missing her daughter and she hasn't seen her in a year then this is what happens. A faint knock on the door was heard then Vivian opened the door. A warrior handed her a note which she freely accepted. She closed the door then laid the baby down on the bed and read the note.

_Mom,_

_I know that this sounds crazy or weird, but it's not. This is not a prank nor a joke, this is all true. As I hate to say this but as you read this, I'm dead. Yes, I was killed earlier today because of one of my faults. I wasn't supposed to have an affiliation with an earl, but you know, love makes everyone do stuff their not supposed to do. And I'm sorry. And if ever, a baby girl that looks kind of like me but has red hair comes by and she's looking for you or Phineas, accept her. She's Phineas' twin sister. And if Phineas wants to go look for his sister, don't stop him. I was the one to suggest separating them, I want life to be a challenge for them, and that's their challenge. If Phineas would really love to know about me, tell him to go look in conquering tribes, and look for the Flynn-Fletchers. Mom, thanks for everything and I love you so much. Please don't blame the babies on this fault, it's clearly my mistake. Goodbye now._

_Isabella._

Vivian's hand trembled as her tears rolled down her face.

"You're dead, Isa?" She cried

The little baby yawned and opened and closed his eyes slowly. He smiled at his grandmother reached out his hands. Vivian picked the little baby up and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Three years later, the twins grew up safe with their guardians teaching them.

"And I love you so much." The three year old triangle headed boy read slowly

"Perfect!" His grandmother exclaimed

"Was it okay grandma?" The little one asked cheerfully

"Okay? It was marvelous. You're becoming just like your mother." Vivian replied

Phineas' cheerful mood soon turned into confused.

"Grandma," he started as he sat on the floor, "where's my mommy?"

"She's, um," Her daughter's words suddenly came to her, "resting in peace."

"But how come I can't see her?" Phineas asked wondrously

"Because she's watching over you." Vivian replied

"How about my daddy?' Phineas asked

"Well, he's a hero." Vivian replied

"So whose name is on this locket?" He asked as he studied the little necklace

"Your twin's." Vivian replied

"Twin? I didn't know I have one." Phineas shook his head

"Well, you do." Vivian said

"Wow," Phineas said in astonishment, "I wonder what my twin looks like."

* * *

"Whatcha doin' daddy?" The little raven haired three year old asked sweetly

She entered her dad's room and found that his eyes were closed as he held a knife to his wrist.

"N-nothing sweetheart, now go play with your cousins." Phineas replied

Isabella nodded then left the room.

"Isabella," Candace called from the kitchen, "do you know where the knife is?"

The little girl nodded then pointed at Phineas' room, "Daddy's using it."

Candace groaned then walked to Phineas' room.

"Phineas can I have the-." She gasped at the sight of her brother attempting to cut his wrists

She ran to him and grabbed the knife from him.

"Please Candace, give it back to me!" Phineas pleaded, "I can't do this anymore. It's been three years! Can I go now?"

"Phineas no! Your daughter's three years old and she has no clue about her twin. What if she asks whose name is on the locket?" Candace complained, "You're going to give up a whole life with your children just to die?"

Phineas stared at her and she hugged him after putting the knife away.

"Phineas, I'm not scolding you or anything, I'm just telling you the truth." Candace said as she patted her brother's back lightly, "I know that you miss Isabella and I know how hard to lose her. But Phineas, you're the only one she trusted to take care of the twins and now, what are you doing? You're declining her request."

"I just miss her so much that I wish I just died with her." Phineas cried

"Look, how about this. Since you miss her so much, me, you and Isabella go to the Forbidden Rendezvous and stay there for a while, are you okay with that?" Candace asked

Phineas nodded.

"Now come on, get your daughter to go to bath. She and her cousins were playing at the mud outside."

Phineas groaned.

"See, you're being a good father to her, so why stop?" Candace asked as both parents went out of the room

* * *

A conflict, a long bath and some scolding was done and they finally reached Forbidden Rendezvous. Phineas put down a bouquet of flowers at the tree then sat down.

"You know Phineas, I'm starting to know who the people from the prophecy are." Candace stated

"Really? Who?" Phineas asked

"You and Isabella." Candace whispered

"You think we were the couple from the prophecy?" Phineas asked

Candace nodded then Phineas smiled.

"I never thought that it would be us." Phineas mumbled, "So that's how the prophecy ended."

"No Phineas," Candace stated, "This is just part of it. Life is trying to see if you're really worth it. If you're patient enough to wait for your son to come."

Phineas smiled at Candace then turned to his daughter and put her on his lap.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a sibling?" Phineas asked playfully to the little girl

"No daddy." The girl replied while shaking her head

"Well you have one. He's your older brother. You're twins." Phineas replied cheerfully

Candace thought that the father and daughter were now happy and can control the situation so she snuck away and walked out of the Forbidden Rendezvous.

"Wow! Imagine, I have another part of me!" Isabella squealed

Phineas ruffled the girl's hair then said, "Just promise me, that you will look for him, okay?"

"I promise daddy!" She girl gave Phineas a toothy grin revealing the lost tooth at the front

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

After eleven years of looking for their other part, Phineas came across a tribe. He looked around in wonder and waved at some people. When he got to the center, he saw people gathered everywhere. He went to one fourteen year old girl then asked.

"Um, hi, do you know the Flynn-Fletchers?" Phineas asked

The red haired girl turned around and looked curiously at him, "Have I seen you somewhere or something?"

The boy shook his head no, "Uh, actually I came from the Celts, I was just looking for my parents."

"Here? Are they churls?" She asked

"No, I don't have a clue about them. But my grandma says that my mom is resting in peace somewhere, she didn't tell me where, and my dad's a warrior." Phineas replied

"Well, the Flynn-Fletchers live here." The girl replied then led the way

They walked across the town then arrived at the place. She opened the door and found that no one was home.

"Oops, I didn't know the place was empty." The girl said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "And you know you kind of remind me of someone. And you look like my dad."

Phineas nodded, "And you look like my grandma."

The girl crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Not that I'm saying you're old or something." Phineas said then laid his eyes on the locket, "Hey, that's my name."

The girl looked at him curiously, "Excuse me?"

"The name on your locket, that's my name!" Phineas said proudly then showed her his locket

The girl read the word on it mentally, "And that's MY name."

"Wait, if that's my name, and this is your name, then that means," Phineas said then they stared at each other

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The girl asked

Phineas only nodded.

"You're my, you're my twin." Phineas said

Isabella quickly hugged him tight then he hugged back and the door opened. Candace watched in astonishment that her niece was hugging a stranger. She cleared her throat then got the attention of the teenagers then they break away from their hug.

"Aunt Candace, you have got to know this!" Isabella said cheerfully

"I can already see it Isabella." Candace said, "That's almost how your mom and dad met."

"Hmm, really?" Isabella asked, "Never mind that, I have to tell you something!"

"Okay, what is it then?" Candace asked

"I found Phineas!" She squealed

"Wait, Phineas as in my brother or your twin?" Candace asked curiously

"My twin. This is him!" she stepped away and showed Candace the teenage boy behind him

"This is him? I never thought I'd see you again." Candace said happily, "Come on in, your father's just crafting in his room, again."

Phineas and Isabella walked quietly at the hall then when they arrived at Phineas' bedroom door, Isabella knocked politely.

"Daddy, whatcha doin' there?" She asked sweetly

"Nothing, just thinking of your brother." Phineas replied

"Well stop thinking now, and get out of there. You'll be surprised at who you'll see." Isabella replied

"If it's your mother I'd be so glad." Phineas replied playfully then the door was pushed open

Phineas went outside and quickly turned his attention to the black haired boy standing beside his daughter.

"Isabella, is that?" Phineas asked

Isabella could only nod. Candace watched the scene from the kitchen then groaned.

"He finally saw his son after fourteen years and this is what he's doing?" She groaned

She rolled her eyes, walked up to them and asked Isabella what was happening. Her answer was only a shrug. Candace entered Phineas' room and pushed him to his son.

"Why don't you hug? It's been FOURTEEN years!" Candace demanded

Phineas hugged his son tightly with a large smile on his face.

"Oh now I can follow your mother." Phineas sighed happily

"Ehem? You're going to leave these two behind?" Candace asked rudely

Phineas pulled out of the hug then faced his sister.

"Candace, Isabella's been in my dreams for months now. She told me some stuff I should only know by now. The first thing she said was Isabella's been fan girling over a guy." Phineas glared at his daughter then she just blushed and smiled goofily, "And she's been following me wherever I go now. It's like she's protecting me for some sort of danger."

Phineas looked over at the twins then smiled, "Why don't you two go to the Forbidden Rendezvous?"

Isabella nodded eagerly then the two rushed to go to the certain place.

"Tell me more about Isabella guiding you." Candace said

"I'm serious Candace. I'd love to go and watch over the two for a long time, but she's been telling me stuff like, take care, be careful. That's why I barely go out of the house."

Phineas and Candace entered Phineas' room then he sat down on his bed. Candace was about to sit down next to him but Phineas stopped her.

"Not there, Isabella's sitting there." Phineas said

Candace suddenly jumped slightly in fright then sat down on the other side.

* * *

The twins reached the Forbidden Rendezvous in a short period of time. They sat under the tree while Phineas took in the nature.

"So, how was life with grandma?" Isabella asked

"It was great! She taught me everything!" Phineas replied, "So was life great with dad?"

"Well, he attempted to kill himself numerous times, but it was great too." Isabella replied then looked at her brother's bag, "What's in there?"

"This? This is just nothing. Just some stuff I got before I went travelling from one tribe to another." Phineas replied, "Wanna see?"

Isabella then eagerly nodded.

Phineas pulled out a piece of paper from the bag and gave it to his sister.

"That is the one that grandma used to let me read when I was still small."

Isabella opened the paper and read it.

"Have you ever understood what the meaning is?" Isabella asked as she looked up from the paper

"No, I stopped reading that when I was five." Phineas replied

"So want to read it again? For me?" Isabella asked then Phineas took the paper and read out loud

"Dear Phineas," he started, "I know that this will hurt you too much, but son, please remember that mommy loves you so and I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to give you to grandma, if only I could take care of you two."

Phineas suddenly stopped then his sister looked at him in curiosity.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked

"I think mom's going to say something, I don't want to understand." He mumbled

Isabella sighed then got the note and continued, "I think your grandma was telling you that I am resting in peace whenever you ask where I am, right? Well, that's true; I am resting in peace dear, in heaven. You see, I died for you and your sister. We were supposed to die together, us three, but I knew that you have the right to live. Just imagine, if you didn't exist. So if you come to the point that you hate me, it's okay, it's not your fault, it's mine. But please, try to look for your sister, and love her as you love your grandma, and take care of her for me would you? Never forget everything I wrote dear, and I love you so much. Love mommy."

Isabella blinked her eyes rapidly so the tears would stop falling from her eyes. Phineas looked at his sister and let her lean on his shoulder.

"Mom sacrificed herself for us, why would she do that?" she asked

"It's because she loves us Isabella, that's why." Phineas replied as he continued to comfort his sister

* * *

"That and many more." Phineas finished his story

Candace wiped her tears away. "I can't believe you all knew those things to quickly."

"I'm not going to stay longer." Phineas replied

"Huh?" Candace asked

"Candace, I promised Isabella that I would reunite the twins, now that they are, my promise is done, and I could go with Isabella." He smiled

"But Phineas, you can't just leave the two behind." Candace said

"I know, that's why I'm putting you in charge. And also, I trust my son. I think he knows what to do." Phineas stated

"Oh Phineas," Candace mumbled, "Now go to your twins and tell them what they need to know."

Phineas arrived at the Forbidden Rendezvous and found that his daughter was crying. He immediately walked up to them and sat next to Isabella.

"Why are you crying?" Phineas asked

"She, um, read a note from mom, dad." His son replied

Phineas patted his daughter's back.

"There, there sweetie. I know that it's hard to accept, but your mom loved you as I do to both of you." He stated

"But why did you attempt to kill yourself before?" Isabella asked through hiccups

"Well, I uh, I missed your mom too much and I wanted to get it over with, you know." Phineas said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "But let's leave the past behind. What matters is what's going to happen to the future."

"Whatever happens, I want the two of you to not argue about anything. Just, have fun. And son, if your sister here picks a guy and introduces him to you, you'll know what to do." His son smiled while his daughter frowned at him, "And Isabella, sweetheart, I know how much you love your brother here, so you take care of his love life."

His son's good mood then turned into shock.

"And," Phineas paused, "you don't talk much, what's the matter with that?"

"Well, actually, I'm just, too shy to talk to everybody." His son replied

"Just like your mom." Phineas added, "Anyway, if you two are going to be staying as twins forever, I want you two to take care of the other. You know how hard it is to lose a twin. And please, promise me that you'll protect each other."

The two nodded.

"Great, guess I'm settled." Phineas mumbled then looked at the sunset, "Let's go home now."

They all went home then Isabella's twin got settle in the house.

* * *

Months after they all got reunited…

"Isabella, could you go be a dear and call your dad for dinner?" Candace asked as she set out the plates

"Okay." Isabella replied

Isabella entered her father's room then found him on his bed, sleeping. She walked up to him and shook his shoulders.

"Daddy, wake up, it's dinner time." She whispered

She did the same thing over and over again. Isabella's hand accidentally flew to her father's cheek. Her eyes went wide at the coldness of his skin. She quickly shook his shoulders.

"Dad! Daddy! Wake up!" She yelled then Phineas and Candace peered in the room

"What's wrong Isabella?" Phineas asked

"Daddy, he's, he's cold." Isabella nervously announced

Phineas sat on the bed and put two fingers on Phineas' wrists. He gulped then pulled the blanket over his whole body.

"What are you doing?' Isabella asked

"Dad, he's um," he bit his lip, "he's dead."

"But, but, he can't be." She said as her tears fell down from her eyes

"I'm sorry Isabella." He replied

Isabella sobbed then removed the blanket form his face. She kissed his cheek then cried on his chest.

"I never thought I'd be losing both my parents in an instant." Phineas stated then his sister hugged him

"Dad, we promise." They both said

Phineas too was cremated and his ash was scattered at the Forbidden Rendezvous, and their story passed on from generation to generation.

"So that's the end of the story." Isabella said to her best friend across the street

"Wow, so the couple really was together forever." Phineas stated, "So what happened to Sasha?"

"Well, you know, she got imprisoned and soon died." Isabella muttered, "So do you know another story?"

Phineas nodded. "Of course. It all happened a long time ago…"

* * *

**Okay so this has an actual sequel called "Buford's King" all about Buford's lame attempt to make a story, but then again, Phineas has his ways...**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


End file.
